Avatar and a Maverick
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Being stuck in another world is tough, but being stuck in a world where people can literally shoot fire from their hands is really tough. So I am going to need an edge. Wait... I don't want this kind of edge! What do you mean I can't look at the full moon anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all, and welcome to a new story. Those of you who know me well enough by, know what is going on with Magnus. A different version of him is now stuck in another world. So welcome to that. Now I am not giving up on my main story or any of my others... I just got hit by the the writing bug for this. So I just needed to get it out of my system. I will be back to my DxD story soon enough.**

 **Anyway I hope this goes over well, so please read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Son of a bitch… Whoever… Or… Whatever… di-did… Thi-is… Is going to pay." Shuddering, I bent my head against the harsh wind as I trudged through the snow. I am not sure how, or why I am here… In the freaking snow! I am not sure how or why… The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my bed… In Los Angeles, freaking California! Now I am in the middle of… Who the hell knows, during a blizzard, in what I am going to assume is winter…. Though if someone did this as a prank… They have gone too far! Don't get me wrong, I love pulling pranks on people… But this is too much, even by my standards. You think whoever did this, would have left me some winter clothing. Seriously, I am dressed in clothing meant for a city by the coast! I am wearing a sleeveless gray hoodie, (Which I is zipped, with the hood over my head) a green shirt, black cargo pants, and gray/red sneakers. Which isn't useful in keeping the snow, cold, or wet out! Other then the clothing, the only thing I had is my smartphone… Which of course… Has no signal. I checked.

Shaking my head, I kept stomping through the snow which I am getting really, really, really sick of seeing! If… I-I mean when! Yeah that's right! When I get out of here, I will never go snowboarding in the mountains ever again! In fact, I will never so much as go near anything winter related!

"Sc-screw… Who-Whoever… Did thi-" I never finished my sentence, as I slipped on the white shit and onto my back. "Gah!" I think I broke my tailbone… Or something close to it, all I know… I can't move… I-I can't die here…No-Not yet, come on body find the stre-What was I thinking? Why am I so sleepy…. No! Hypo… Hy-Hey… Why is everything goin-

* * *

"Am I dead…?" Is this death? Just… Nothing… Or did what you really believe count? I am? Was? Agnostic… So you think I would have ended up… I don't somewhere.

"Do you want to be?" A mysterious yet motherly voice asked me.

"No." Who wants to freaking die!? I have too much to live for! My family! My friend! Kingdom Hearts 3!

"Good, hold on to that feeling. Fight to stay here."

I don't know why, but this voice… It sounds so familiar. "Grandma? Is-Is that you?"

The mysterious voice chuckles. "Well, I am a grandmother. I am not yours however, now open your eyes."

Letting out a grunt, I struggled to open my eyes… Why are they so freaking heavy!? It took me… Who knows how long, but finally I opened my eyes. Lifting my head slightly, I try to take in my surroundings. Above me is a metal roof, which is covered in a strange blue light… While around me is wooden walls, however that isn't what caught my attention… I am… Wet? Slowly I lifted my hand… Yep water… Warm water…. Is this a hot spring? No I am in some kind of pool of water… Maybe a man mad spring? Wait why is the water glowing?

"Good, you're awake. Can you tell me you who you are young man?"

Slowly turning to the voice, my jaw dropped in shock. Kneeling in front of me, is an elderly woman who… I would say is in her eighties… Maybe? I don't know, I am not good with ages. She has dark gray hair, that is kept in a nice bun… But with two weird hoops. She is dressed in a large blue fur parka, lined with white fur. This is… Freaking Katara! My brain shot into over drive as I stared at the older woman…. I am in the Avatar universe!? No... No… No… I can't be in a fictional universe! This shouldn't be possible… Right?

The elderly Katara frowns in concern. "Are you alright? You look extremely pale young man."

"I… I… I think I've gone insane… " Granted I always joked about being crazy, and my friends always said I was insane given the things I do… But this… This takes the cake, along with the candles as well. This is even crazier then that time, when the Salvation Army tried to take over my home city.

"Why do you say that?" Slowly lifting a gloved hand, Katara lifts her hand a small glob water floats out of the water and touches my head. The water begins to glow brightly.

Right… I can't tell her that she is a fictional character, that wouldn't end very well. "Be-because…" Stammering I try to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to mind. I don't want to lie, hell I hate lying to people…. Granted I can tell a lie of omission, but I still feel bad about doing it. Especially to nice people like Katara. "I don't know… Uh…"

"Katara." Smiling a grandmotherly smile, the waterbender lowered her arm.

Nodding my head, I tried to sit up but was forced by Katara to lay down in the warm water.

"Not yet, you've been unconscious for a week. Your body needs time to recover it's strength, now do can you tell me your name?" Softly Katara asks again.

I shouldn't be rude to Katara. That isn't right. Especially grandma Katara, so I will listen to her…. Also recover my strength? I don't know what she is talking about, I feel good… Really good. In fact… I've never felt better in all my life, but… I better follow the doctor's orders. Smacking my lips I told her my name. "Magnus… Magnus Maverick."

"It is nice to meet you Magnus, now tell me what were you doing out in that snow storm?" Katara raised a questioning eyebrow.

"To be honest… No clue. I was asleep in my home, and then suddenly… Poof I am in the middle of a blizzard." I literally had no better explanation, since that is the only explanation. Maybe some spirit or something dragged me off from my home, though if that is the case… I have some questions. How did it do it? Why did it do it? Also… Can I go home?

"Strange indeed." Swirling her hand's back and forth, the elderly waterbender closes her eyes in thought. When she opened them again, she nods. "Where is your home? You don't look like you're from Republic City, or any of the Elemental Nations."

Well of course you wouldn't, I am a white guy from Los Angeles . Plus even if she had, not many people have my wild and spikey bronze hair."A very, faraway place… " A whole universe or more away is pretty far. "… I don't know if I can go back, or how."

Katara frowns, her blue eyes filled with sympathy. "I am sorry Magnus."

"It's not your fault." Staring at the elderly woman, I gave her a friendly smile. Though it never reached my eyes, I'm pretty bugged about all of this. Then again who wouldn't be in this situation? I was pulled away from my home, my family… My world. Shaking my head, I pushed all of these thoughts to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on the here and now, like... Since I am in the Avatar universe, and Katara is old… I need to figure out where I am in the timeline. "Hey… Katara… Who rescued me?"

"Ah yes, about that-" The master waterbender smiles, and was about to answer when a very familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey Katara, how is-Hey! Your awake!" Coming into view is the very beautiful, and in my opinion pretty awesome Avatar Korra. Given the fact that the waterbender looked to be around my age, I would say this is before the start of the series. Though I could be wrong, well I will find out sooner or later. Smiling excitedly, Korra kneels down in front of the large pool of water.

Chuckling Katara turns to the Avatar and introduces us both. "Magnus meet your rescuer, Korra."

"Nice to meet you Korra, and thank you for saving my life." I said in thanks smiling up at the dark-skinned girl.

Rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, Korra grins at me. "It's no biggie, but I didn't do it alone. Naga helped me. In fact she found you."

"Naga?" I knew what she was talking about, but it's best to play dumb for right now.

"My polar-bear dog." The Avatar provided helpfully.

I nodded my thanks to Korra with a friendly smile. "Well remind me to thank Naga later…. Hey Katara, could I try to sit up?"

"That would not be a good idea, but-" Moving her arms and hands in a subtle motion, I felt my upper body lift up slightly… What is going on? Oh wait, she created a small incline with the water. Giving me a better view of the room. "-I can do this for you, I understand wanting to sit up."

Okay… That is cool! "Thanks for that." Hey! In the corner of the room, is… My clothing!? Looking down, I let out a small sigh of relief… I still have on my boxers… Hey what the hell? Floating under the water, is something… brown… and fuzzy… What… Is… It… Despite Katara and Korra trying to hold me down, I jumped straight out of the water. Stumbling I nearly fell over, but caught myself. My hands against the wall. Turning around my eyes went wide in shock. I think… This is a bigger shock then seeing Katara, or Korra… Right in front of my face, is a bronze colored… Monkey tail…. I'm calm. I'm calm. I'm cal- "I have a tail!?"

Okay that's it, my brain is shutting off for a while.

* * *

Suffice to say I fainted after that, then again who wouldn't? When I woke up again I was not in the water, but instead a nice comfy cot…. Still in the same room… Looking around in confusion, I found I was alone… No Katara, or Korra or anyone. Grunting I sat up, and slowly maneuvered around so my feet were touching the ground. Turning my head to the side, I let out a sigh and shuddered. The bronze tail is still there… Great. Just… Great…. Reaching out I gently poked the tail, and pulled my hand back… I felt that… Okay… The thing is really attached…I wonder… I wrapped my hand around the tail, and gripped it. Hard. Pain instantly flashed through my brain, and it felt like my entire body froze in place. It took some time, but I loosened my grip on the tail and began to pant heavily.

"Great… I'm a saiyan… Just… Great." Whatever or whoever brought me here, and did this to me… Really has a bad sense of humor. Huffing out a heavy sigh, I slowly stood to my feet. Finding my clothing, I began to put everything back on. Though I stopped when it came to my pants, I would need to make a hole for my new tail. Searching the room, I found a pair of scissors and cut a hole where my tail should go through… In fact… I quickly did the same for my boxers, which have been kind of in a weird position. Finishing my task, I finished getting dressed and began to think over my current predicament.

Number one: I am in the Legend of Korra.

Number two: I am somehow a saiyan.

These two alone, have a ton of sub-categories of problems within themselves…. I really need some paper and a pen or something, just so I can write down what I know or come up with a plan or something…. Granted I can't do anything, but I could let the important people in charge know about it all. At the moment… I can't do anything, sure I may be a saiyan now, but I don't know how to do… Well anything that a saiyan could do, I can't fire ki blasts or sense energy or even fly! Wait… Saiyans are supposed to be natural at using ki… I just need to figure out how to use it… Maybe try the Kamehameha? Or do the ki summoning thing that Gohan did for Videl.

Beyond those issues, I have a very real problem. What if the White Lotus, or even Korra's father kicks me out? Where would I go? Would they send me to Republic City? Or would they just throw me back into the tundra?

"I see you're awake."

Turning around I found myself face to face with an older woman, holding a large bundle in her arms. This has to be Katara's daughter, Kya. Only… She looks a little different, her hair isn't completely gray like it was in the show. No her hair is much darker, with only light streaks of gray. Huh… Either this is earlier in the show…Naw Korra looks like she did in book one, so that means she is just younger then the show actually made her look. Man I must have been so caught up in my own thoughts, that I didn't even notice her. "Uh… Yeah."

The older waterbender smirks and places a hand on her hip. "Not going to scream or pass out again, are you?"

Flushing in embarrassment I shook my head. "No, I think I am done with that."

"Good, now here." She tossed the bundle at me. "Put these on, it will help you stay warm. Now do you feel like eating something?"

Catching the bundle, I flushed brightly as my stomach growled… Loudly. "I guess my stomach answered for me." Damn saiyan biology is going to be a pain to deal with. Sure I liked eating, but this is going to be extremely, extremely weird. Unfolding the bundle, I found a large blue parka, thick blue gloves, and dark brown boots. "Thank you-"

"Kya." The waterbender supplied with a helpful smile.

"Kya, I'm Magnus." Smiling in thanks, I sat down on the bed and pulled off my sneakers. Placing the boots on my feet, I moved them around to get a feel for them. Standing to my feet and rolling my shoulders. Now before I put on the parka, I stared down at my tail. Making up my mind, I closed my eyes. It's weird having a fifth appendage… Especially a tail. Yet this is something I have to get used to, or I could have it removed… I'll think on that later. I really don't want to ask Kya, or anyone right now to cut the tail off… Anyway, focusing my mind I could feel my furry attachment and with a little bit of concentration. I wrapped the tail around my waist. Opening my eyes I placed on the parka, and slipped the thick gloves over my hands. "Okay I am ready." At least with it around my waist, it will be easier to deal with. Kind of like a furry belt.

"That was a little weird." Shaking her head, Kya motioned for me to follow her.

"You have no idea." Muttering I pulled the parka close. Stepping outside for the first time… In a week? I think Katara said, I took in my surroundings. There are a few stone buildings, a water and watch tower's, large walls of ice, and some training areas. Kya led me to a rather large white building, that sat on top of a large hill. As we walked, Kya told me about some of the things. Most of what she told me was about where I am, what this place is. Stuff like that. Though I already figured I was in the South Pole when I saw Katara and Korra. Eventually the waterbender and I ended up in the large building. Once inside I took off the parka and gloves, since it seemed to have heat. Which I am grateful for. Kya then led me through a long hallway, until we found ourselves in a large dining area. There are multiple long tables, that completely filled the room. However the majority of them are empty, expect for a small area which has… Food! Now I am not sure if it's my new biology or the fact I haven't eaten in a week… But I want all of it! Turning to look at Kya, I shakily pointed at the large pile of food. "C-Can I?"

"I am not stopping you." Chuckling playfully she gestured to the table.

With no further prompting I rushed to the table and began to… Gorge. At this moment, I am not even sure what I am eating nor, do I care. My body and brain went straight into auto pilot. Plate after plate, bowl after bowl, I poured it all down my throat. I am not sure if I chewed or not. All I do know is that my body needed fuel, and it needed it now!

"I… I think I am going to be sick, not even Bumi eats like that." I heard Kya say, but to be honest… I don't care about table manners, at least at the moment.

Stopping for a moment, I turned to look back ay Kya. Only to find she is gone…. Did she get sick? Okay mental note to self, learn some self-control… If I can. Shaking my head I went back to eating. I am not sure how long I just sat there eating, but when I finished… There was nothing but a massive mountain of plates, silverware, and bowls. Letting out a content sigh, I leaned back in my chair. "That… Was filling." Though to be honest… I could eat a bit more. However, I don't think I will have to. That would just be eating to eat, which I don't care to do at the moment. My body has enough in it's tank to last me a while. At least I think I do…. You know… I don't even think I tasted anything I ate.

"The chef will be happy to hear you enjoyed it."

Turning to the voice, I smiled slightly in embarrassment. Standing there is Korra, Katara and Kya. How long were the other two just standing there? Given the shocked look on Korra's face? I would say a while. Grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of my head, I let out a small sigh. "Hey… Umm… I'm sorry you had to see that."

"How… How did you put away that MUCH food! There was enough here to feed an entire family!" Korra's eyes widen in shock. "We were going to join you for lunch… But looks like you ate it all."

Oh… Uh… Oops? "Sorry… I was hungry."

Chuckling good naturedly, Katara shakes her head. "You were asleep for a week, I would be surprised if you weren't hungry." Katara called for someone, and a… Servant? Came into the room, and took away all the dishes. While another came in carrying a few trays of food, setting the food away and out of reach from me. The three women join me, with Katara and Kya sitting in front of me. Korra took the seat next to me, then all three women began to eat. Though they were much more reserved then me. After a few minutes of eating, they all finished and now we all had cups of tea in front of us. Katara taking a sip of her tea, before finally speaking. "How do you feel Magnus?"

"Better thanks to you." Which is true.. I am pretty sure I would have died of hypothermia if it wasn't for Katara…. Wait since I almost died, doesn't that mean I get a power boost? If so… Then damn.

"Good, now if you don't mind we have some questions for you." Katara told me, and when I nodded she smiled. "Now for-"

"Why do you have a tail?" Korra asked as she pointed at furry appendage, realizing though she interrupted Katara the young Avatar looks down. "Sorry Katara."

Smiling Katara waves it off. "It is fine Korra, I was rather curious about it myself." Turning her attention to me, the older woman's eyes filled with curiosity. "You acted quite surprised seeing the tail, I am going to assume it is not natural. Did you run afoul a spirit?"

"Uh… No, but I'm supposed to have a tail. See umm… Where I come from, there are people called saiyans. They are born with this tail." Slowly unwinding the bronze tail, I had my fifth limb slowly wrap around my tea cup. Lifting the cup to my lips, I slowly drank the tea…. Okay this is some good tea, must have more later. "The reason why I was shocked… Well I didn't know I was one."

"How could you not know?" Kya crosses her arms and leans back in her chair.

Now how do I answer this? Wait I got it! "Well… How do you know if someone is or will be a bender?"

"That is a good point, but typically you will know when the child is young. Is it different for, saiyans? Did I pronounce that right?" Katara asks.

Nodding my head yes, I look around the table. "Typically, but it's…" I don't want to out right lie, but may need to. "It doesn't always appear in someone. At least not until their life is in serious danger, like it did with me in the blizzard. Saiyans are usually resistant to the elements."

Kya nods her head in understanding. "Your body did it as a mean of protection, though I am curious about one thing. Why do you have a tail?"

"Saiyans are descendants of giant apes, also called Oozaru. The tail is a sign of their heritage, or my heritage." Yeah… I'm not telling them about the fact that saiyans with their tails, can turn into those King Kong sized monkeys by looking at the full moon. I may need to find a way to control that… It could prove useful, especially in a fight… Wait fight? Why am I thinking about a fight? No! The saiyan instinct to fight is in me! Or I am just thinking ahead… Yeah, lets just go with that.

"So weird." Korra muttered as she reached out and poked at my tail.

Shivering weirdly, my tail moved out of the way. "Don't touch it please… It's um… Sensitive to touch."

"Oh sorry." Blushing in embarrassment, Korra pulled her hand away.

"It's fine just… Don't touch." Rewrapping the tail around my waist, I cross my arms. Man that was weird! "Anymore questions?"

"Well… What is a saiyan?" Korra turns her head in curiosity. "You talk like they aren't human, like… You're not human." The three waterbenders look at me with, well I wouldn't say frightened but… Interested.

Clearing my throat, I shook my head. "In some ways… Your right, I am not a human." Not anymore anyway. "However, other then my tail-" And a few other differences, like getting stronger from my injuries and the ability to become a super saiyan. Just to name a few. "-I'm no different then you."

Katara has a thoughtful look on her face, before speaking again. "I believe we have questioned our young guest enough for now." Standing to her feet the elderly waterbender smiles at me. "I will speak to Chief Tonraq about your situation. For the time being, you may stay in the healing building."

"I… Thank you Katara." Bowing my head in thanks, inwardly I let out a sigh. That was one thing I didn't have to worry about, now the next issue… Preparing for this world, and all the problems that will be coming soon.

"Hey Katara, would it be okay if I showed Magnus around?" The Avatar asked with a large smile… Wait why does she sound so eager? Why does she wants to show me around? Does she not have friends? Or hang around anyone her own age? Well… Since she is locked up here most of the time training? I guess not. That's kind of sad… Which means I must and will be her friend!

"Don't ask her, ask him Korra." Kya smirks as she leans back in her chair.

"Oh right, Magnus do you want to look around?" Korra turned to me with a sheepish look on her face.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Sure I would love to." Standing up I grabbed the parka, and gloves. "Thank you once again Katara, and Kya." Following Korra back outside, I placed the parka and gloves back on.

"So Magnus where are you from?" The Avatar asked as we walked around. "Did you come from Republic City?"

"No, the place I come from is called Los Angeles and it's far from here." Really far away from here. "In fact, my home is no where in the Elemental Nations."

Mouth dropping wide, my fellow teen stares at me in shock. "W-What!? That's so cool! Wait… You didn't mean to come here, right?" When I nodded Korra looks down, a sad look on her face. "Which means your away from your family and friends. I am sorry." The Avatar gave me a sympathetic look, that is very similar to Aang's own.

Stopping for a moment, I shook my head. "It's okay Korra, I will see them again one day." Hopefully… Maybe I should check out that library in the spirit world? It should have some info on to return. Though how do I get there? I am not the Avatar, and the portals are closed right? Too many questions that needed answers. However if there is a way here, then there has to be a way back home. I just have to search for it. Which means… I will need to become strong… .And I can only do that in classic Dragon Ball Z fashion.

Training.

I have a goal, I have to get stronger in order to find a way to get back home. Which means, I will need to be involved in the major events to come…. Though does that mean it all has to stay the same? No, I won't let Korra go through all the things she did in the canon. At least the bad things. The good things can stay the same.

"Korra, this place has a training area, right?"

The dark-skinned girl nods her head, and jerks her thumb to a large area near the white building. "Yeah, over there. Why do you ask?"

"I want to get a workout in." As I said that, a smile appeared on my face… A very saiyan like smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :D here is the second chapter, and I hope things are going well. First I want to say the response to this story so far is really good. I am surprised people are liking this. However I am happy to see people like this :D So thank you everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed. This story, and myself. Well also for my other stories as well. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Thedarr24 and Draconis23: Glad you think so, I hope you stick around**

 **Blank Core Devil: Sorry man D: I don't mean to do these things. My muse is horrible and thus she tells me to do these things! However happy to know you like it dude.**

 **Narharcan; Thanks :D I hope you stick around!**

 **Now I am going to put a warning here, I am going to keep Magnus pretty weak in this story in comparison to the saiyans of DBZ. It will also take Magnus longer to learn how to do certain things, like energy blasts or even fly. Those are meant to be mile stone markers. Anyway I hope to you see all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Standing in the middle of the training mat, I slowly stretched out my muscles. "Hey thanks for agreeing to this Korra."

"No problem, though are you sure about this? I mean you're not a bender." The Avatar placed a hand on her hip in concern. "Plus you just got better, Katara would kill me if you got hurt so soon."

"Sure, I'm sure. Just don't bend, during the spar." Pulling the gloves off my hands, I tossed them onto the ground followed by the parka, now I knew that this was stupid. At least the logical part of my brain. Korra can bend, water, earth, and fire easily. She could take down masters of the art with little problem, or at least people who were supposed to be above her in ability. She is also incredibly strong, and a skilled martial artist. However the saiyan part of my brain argued against all of this. I am a saiyan who survived a near death experience, so instant boost in power. Plus I have some fighting experience. I am an avid practitioner of Chun Kuk Do, and I know parkour. So, physically I am in good shape and given the fact that saiyans are supposed to be naturally strong? I should be fine… Right?

"Alright if you're sure. Though maybe we should wear some sparing gear." Korra still seems a little unsure, which is a little weird… Then again, maybe she doesn't think I can take it. Or she really doesn't want to hurt me. I'm touched.

In the head.

"Relax." Cracking my neck, I stopped for a moment… I'm not cold… Like at all, I feel like I am back home to be honest. Okay that is weird. Did my body adapt become of the near-death experience? Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. "Come on Korra, a real fight won't have sparing equipment. Plus I promise not to beat you… Too badly."

That lit a fire underneath her. "Oh, you're asking for it now." A smirk appeared on the Avatar's face and she dropped into a fighting stance.

Adopting one of my own, I charged toward the Southern Water Tribe girl. Korra met my charge head on, going straight for a right cross. Side stepping, I grabbed her arm and tossed her. However the Avatar landed on her feet, dropping to the ground she spun around and knocked me off my feet. Falling on my butt I let out a grunt of annoyance. Scooting back, I flipped back to my feet just in time to see one of Korra's feet headed straight toward me. "Fuc-" Bending backwards, I avoided the kick and quickly righted myself. Turning around, I ran toward Avatar. Jumping into the air, I pulled back my left fist and punched. Spinning out of the way, Korra struck my right shoulder with an open palm the moment I landed.

Stumbling slightly, I fell to one of my knees…. You know… This is kind of fun. Granted Korra hit really hard, like a boulder. Yet this is still a lot of fun, despite the pain. Getting back to my feet, I turned around to face the Avatar. "This is pretty fun."

"It is, I haven't fought someone without bending in a while. By the way, are you made of steel?" Shaking her hands, Korra closed one eye with a grunt. "It's like smacking a cargo ship or something."

Well… Looks like I got some durability, that's good at least. Though I can still feel her blows, so I am not as durable as I could be. Good to know. "Let's just say my body is pretty tough, so you want to keep going?"

"You bet! I haven't had this much fun in a while!" Grinning widely, Korra ran toward me.

Meeting her charge head on, the two of us began to trade blows. Which I got to say… Is a lot of fun! I can really see why the saiyans love fighting! Even just a friendly match is energizing! The rush, the excitement, the thrill of it all! Before coming here, I loved and enjoyed a good spar now and then. However this is on a entirely different level from anything I've ever experienced before! I feel like I should be concerned by this change, but this is too awesome! This back and forth went on for a few minutes, however I finally broke off from attacking. Letting out a sigh, I rubbed the back of my head and looked around paling slightly. "Let's say we stop for right now."

"What's the matter, can't handle fighting me?" Korra asks with a smirk as she crosses her arms.

"Not that, but… We drew a crowd." Gesturing around us, I had to grin at the Avatar's reaction. She looked quite freaked out at the sight. Around the training field is a large group of people, mostly the White Lotus guards. I guess they were curious about what we were doing. Among them is Kya and Katara, the younger of the two waterbenders looked quite upset… For what reason I could only guess at, I am going out on a limb and say… It's because we were sparing so soon. If this had been later, I don't think she would be as mad. Also among them is a large man, with long hair and a goatee. That must be Korra's dad, the chief. Standing next to him is… Oh my god… It's Naga! She is so cute! Seriously she looks like a giant dog, only with bear legs in the front. Seriously… I want to cuddle her… Must resist urge to cuddle… But it's a giant puppy! This is hell. There is a giant puppy over there, and I can't just go and pet it!

"That was quite an interesting show." Walking up to us is Korra's father, Chief Tonraq. Okay wow this guy is tall. I mean I am five foot eleven, but this guy towers over me. "So, you are the young man my daughter saved." Smiling he held out his hand to me. "I am Chief Tonraq, it is nice to meet you. Master Katara told me about your situation, and I've decided you can stay. You wouldn't be the first stray my daughter brought home."

"Dad!" Korra stomps her foot angrily.

Grinning I take the older man's hand, I think I like this guy. "Thank you Chief Tonraq… Speaking of that… Is that Naga?" I pointed at the large polar-bear dog. I knew it was, but hey might as well keep up the deception for now. When I received confirmation, I slowly made my way over to the giant dog and turned my head. "Thank for saving my life Naga."

The polar-bear dog stared at me for a moment, before deciding licking me. "Rawf!"

"She likes you." Korra smiles as she and her father walk over to join us.

"I can see that." Grinning widely, I wrapped my arms around the giant chimera like dog's neck. "Who's a good girl?" Pulling away I began to scratch her ears, Naga opened her mouth in a doggy like grin and flopped over. A dog is a dog no matter how big they are, and they all want belly rubs. Bending down I began to rub her neck, as Korra starts to rub her belly. This nice moment however ended shortly, because I was soon face to face with a very angry healer.

"What did you think you were doing?" Kya asked getting in my face.

Gulping nervously I rubbed the back of my head. I am in trouble.

* * *

Thus concluded my first fully conscious day in the Avatar World, which wasn't that bad. All things considered. Though Kya did give me a really heated lecture about not being so reckless or boneheaded.… Man she really is like Katara when she was younger. Anyway after my lecture, the master healer insisted I should be checked out. Which I relented to. Mostly because I had no choice in the matter. However Kya and her mother, hell even Korra discovered the power of saiyan biology. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Wait you mean to tell me your body gets stronger after it's healed from injuries?" Korra's mouth drops in shock. "That's not fair!"

Rolling my shoulders, I had a small grin on my face. "Think of it more like… My body adapts and improves itself upon injury or illness." I am not sure about the illness part, but who knows I mean Goku only got sick once and that was a heart disease and it was never brought up again.

"That is quite interesting." Katara nods her head, as she if something finally understood something.

Kya raised an eyebrow, and crosses her arms. "That's not going to excuse you from this, just because your body can get stronger and adapt. Doesn't mean you're ready for full contact sparing, especially against the Avatar." The elderly waterbender glares at me, which is quite scary to be honest.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Stammering I took a step back… Oh lord I hope this doesn't become a thing. Wait aren't saiyans afraid of strong willed women? Or respect them at the least? I am not sure, either way I better just do as I am told with this woman around.

* * *

After that I spent some time under the watchful eye of Kya, who made sure I didn't do anything to… Stupid. I am not sure why she has taken to mother henning me, and I can't stop her and Korra thinks it's hilarious. Which bugs the hell out of me… Oh speaking of the Avatar. Korra and I have developed a… Interesting friendship, the two of us would hang out in between her training sessions. We would mostly talk about… Well anything that came to mind. Though she did ask me about my home, and more about the saiyans. The first part I had no problem talking about, though I chose to keep the fact that we were more advance to myself. Why? No clue. I am not sure how she would have taken the fact, that the radio is pretty underused where I come from.

As for the saiyan stuff that I told her? Well… I tried to keep it limited, I really don't want to explain that the saiyans were a race of monsters. So, I only told her about the good saiyans. Like Goku, Everyone loves Goku, expect for Superman fan boys. Or Screw Attack. Anyway, most of the stuff I told Korra is pretty tame. Just how he fought against an army, evil spirts (demons), and sent a rabbit to the moon. She asked if I made that last one up.

Which I didn't.

Anyway other then talking with Korra, I spent time training. Though because of Kya's heavy super vison, I did it under her watchful gaze. She even helped me surprisingly, but the kind of training she had me doing was… Well it wasn't what my saiyan half had in mind.

"Yoga? You want me to do yoga?" Staring at the Kya, I had to wonder if she was crazy.

"Yes yoga. It is good for the body, and the mind." The waterbender told me, as she tossed me a mat.

Frowning for a moment I thought over what she said…. Okay the saiyan half of me doesn't like this, but the human half… This could be good. Yoga increases flexibility, which would be useful in a fight, and learning to center my mind? Well that would be helpful. A calm and cool mind would be useful, especially since I have saiyan blood now. Maybe she can help learn some mediation techniques? If I can learn how to mediate, maybe I can learn to draw out my latent energy and maybe learn how to fire ki blasts… Or even fly! Okay I have a goal, learn yoga! "Fine, let's get started!"

"Glad to hear it." Smiling Kya began to lead me through the different stances.

As I went through the motions, I had to admit this is pretty relaxing… If not a little difficult. I have a feeling though, that I am going to be paying for all the weird stretching later. After stretching, Kya led me through some airbender meditation techniques. Which are a little hard to get down, my brain doesn't want to focus on them. I guess that is the saiyan half of me, it really doesn't like doing something calming. It wants action! Luckily my monkey brain's call for action came in the form of Korra. Who was more then happy to spar with me, mostly because no one else would really do it. The White Lotus guards didn't really care for me, sure they were polite enough to my face. However behind closed doors, I knew they didn't like me. Or trust me. I found that out by… Well listening. Turns out my saiyan body has enhanced senses, similar to Goku when he was a kid.

Which is a blessing and a curse at times.

Smelling, hearing, and tasting things that weren't meant to be… Well anything, is quite a plague. I wonder if this is how most animals feel? However, there are some good things that came from the enhanced senses. For example… I smacked my hand on a wooded table, and instead of a thud… I could hear the tiny cracks within the wood, echoing throughout the room. I could taste and smell my food in ways I could never before. I can see why saiyans enjoy eating as much as they do. Sure they had to eat a lot because of the way their body metabolizing food. Though, Goku said he just loves food and I can see why!

Oh! Speaking of my new saiyan biology. On my own I've been training my tail, so that way I can remove it's weakness. It isn't going well. I am not sure what Vegeta or Nappa did to train their tails, but no matter what I do… Nothing works! I try grabbing my tail really hard, I just end up freezing up in pain. I try leaving heavy books on my tail and it does the same thing, and despite the fact that saiyans adapt really quickly… I am not adapting to this at all! Though maybe… It will take a while… Yeah, that's all… Let's give it a while.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I arrived in the Avatar world, and I am starting to come to terms with being in another world. Don't get me wrong, I miss my family terribly, and I will get back to them. One way or another. However, I have to push the thoughts of my family and world aside. Otherwise I will think of nothing else, and that will distract me from my primary goals.

Get stronger so I can help Korra.

Though I don't know if I am making any progress in that regard. I can't seem to produce an energy attack, or even feel my ki what so ever. Maybe I need someone to teach me this stuff? Though in this reality? There is no one that can help me in that regard. So… I have to figure all this stuff on my own… Man I hope it doesn't take me fifty years to produce an energy attack. I don't want to be Master Roshi! He is awesome… But I don't want it to take fifty years for me to learn energy attacks.

Maybe I need proper motivation or something?

"Magnus!"

Shaking my head my head, I turned to the voice and waved. "Hey Korra! Hey Naga!" Both Avatar and her animal guide walked up to me. "How was your ride through the tundra?"

"Amazing, there is nothing quite so freeing as when I ride with Naga." Korra smiles and sits down on my left, while Naga sits down on my right.

"That sounds fun. Did you enjoy yourself girl?" I asked turning to the polar-bear dog. In response she licked my face, and rested her head on my lap. "Good."

"How's your 'super-secret' training going? Figure out what to do yet? Or are you just trying to die of hypothermia again?" Smirking the Avatar nudged my side playfully.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh. When I can I leave the compound, and sit as close as I can to the sea. Not only is it peaceful out here, but it's a good place to sit and draw my energy out. Or try to at least. "Not too good to be honest. I'm trying to get this… Certain thing down, yet I can't get it."

"I wish you would just tell me what you're up to, that way I could try and help you." Korra shakes her head and crosses her arms. "What's so big that you have to keep this a secret huh?" Frowning Korra turns her head to the side.

Hmm… I guess I shouldn't keep this from her. She is my friend… Which is weird to say about a cartoon character, but it's true. Plus she is right, she could help me. "Okay… Just don't tell anyone. Same goes for you Naga."

Snorting Korra shakes her head. "No worries on her end, and I will keep your secret Magnus. We're friends."

"Alright… I am trying to learn how to use my ki, or chi. If I can learn to draw upon it, I could use it to improve myself in a fight, maybe even create additional options for attacking or defending." Also I am trying to fly. Though that may be a bit much for her at the moment, but the moment I get it down she will be the first to know. "But, I am having trouble finding it…. Or feeling it."

"Really? That's all?" Korra laughs and stands to her feet, holding her hand out the Avatar smiles. "Why didn't you say so? I can show you that."

Blinking in confusion, I take her hand and stand up. Annoying Naga in the process, sorry girl I'll give you a belly rub later. "Really? You can do that?"

"Of course I can." Smacking her chest Korra grins widely. "Bender's use their chi every time we bend. So I can show you how to do that, though I don't know what good it will do for a non-bender." Shrugging her shoulders, my fellow teen looks around. "Come on, let's get some space." Korra leads me a good distance away from Naga, and drops into a fighting stance. "Now, what do you know about Jing?"

The term is familiar, didn't Bumi tell Aang about it? It's been a long time since I watched Avatar, and even with my eidetic memory it's hard to remember. "Sounds familiar but give me a back story on it."

"Alright Jing is the way you can direct energy. It corresponds with battle and tactics, it's how you direct your chi. There is Positive, Negative, and Neutral. Though according to Katara there is eighty-five, though she would only focus on the three." Shrugging her shoulders the Avatar punches her fist forward. "First there is Positive Jing, it comes from attacking or advancing. Negative comes from evading or retreating, and then there is Neutral. Which comes from waiting or doing nothing."

Right, I remember now! "Right, and I guess your saying I need Positive Jing in order to do what I want right?"

"That's part of it, but you need to know more about ki or chi first. Learn how to feel it, since you said you guys don't bending or anything/" Korra smiles and begins to bounce on her feet. "Let me show you something." Korra started to perform a firebending kata, and sent out a few blasts of flame. "Firebender's can create flame by burning our chi, in fact any of the bending arts require the use of chi."

"I get that, but I am not getting what your trying to show me." I knew most of this already, but what does this have to do with anything?

Frowning my friend rubs the back of her head. "Sorry. I am not the best at explaining things… Wait! I got a better idea!" Korra walks right in front of me, and grabs my hand. Forcing me to hold it out. Creating a small flame Korra slowly moves it over my open palm. "Close your eyes alright? Now feel my chi around the flame, not the fire itself but the power around it."

Raising an eyebrow, I stared at the fire before closing my eyes. Feel the chi, and not the fire huh? All I can feel is the heat coming from the small flame…. Come on Magnus we can do this… Just… Do as your told. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let out a sigh. Concentrate not on your physical feelings, but something more. Wait wouldn't this be considered opening your third eye? I hope that physically doesn't happen, I don't want to become like Tien! Don't get me wrong, Tien is cool but… Wait no focus Magnus focus! I am not sure how long I stood there, but I finally opened my eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm sorry Korra, but I can't get this." Turning around I tried to walk away, but was stopped as Korra placed a hand on my shoulder and forced me to face her.

"I don't believe that Magnus, come on. I may not get exactly what you're really trying to do, but I know you can do it." Giving my shoulder a squeeze, the Avatar smiles brightly. "Come on, one last try okay?"

Sighing I shook my head. "Alright, for you."

"Good! Now feel the chi around the fire, okay?" Creating the flame for me once again, the teenage girl smiles. "Close your eyes and focus."

Doing as I was told, I closed my eyes and began to focus my mind. Yet I kept coming up with the same problem… Why is this so difficult!? Saiyans are naturally… Wait that's it! I've been coming at this all wrong. I've been coming at this from a human stand point, but I'm not human anymore. I need to let my saiyan instincts take over from here. Taking in a large breath, I slowly let my human brain go on the back burner. As my saiyan instincts took over.

….

….

…

…

…

…

… I got something!

It's faint but I can feel the energy around the flame, and it is awesome! The energy it feels like Korra, warm, friendly, yet strong and powerful. Korra just taught me how to sense energy! Thank you Korra! Opening my eyes I gave Korra a wide grin. "You beautiful Avatar you! I did it! I can feel the energy, your energy around the fire!"

"Congratulations Magnus." Smiling happily, Korra dismissed the flame and placed a hand on her hip.

Still grinning I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a tight hug. "Korra if I didn't think you would kick my ass, I would so kiss you right now."

Flushing brightly Korra, pushes me off with an embarrassed look on her face. "M-M-Magnus!"

"Heh" Laughing I shook my head, ignoring the Avatar I focused on that feeling and… Yep it's still there, I can feel energy. More specifically, I can feel Korra… Man this is freaky, but cool at the same time. I wonder if-Yep I can feel Naga as well, and if I extend my senses… I can feel the village. Though I can't tell anyone apart. I may need to study up on that, so I can learn who is who. Now that I got that down, I wonder… Can I find my own energy?

"So, now that you know how to find your chi do you think you can use it?" Korra coughed into her fist, and cleared her throat.

Thinking over it I closed my eyes and extended my senses. There's something… Something there, near my gut. "Yes. I think I can."

"Great! Then why don't you show me?" Korra adopted a fighting stance, a grin on her face.

"As fun as that sounds, I need to find a way to draw it out." Safely. I really don't want to hurt Korra. I also need to learn to use ki enhanced attacks, and learn to limit what I can do in a combat situation.

"Awe come on Magnus." Korra pouted.

Frowning I shake my head. "No means no Korra… But when I do figure something out, you'll be the first to know. Promise."

"Well… Alright." Sighing Korra lets it go. "You better keep your promise though, I want to see what this is all is about."

Oh trust me Korra you will. "Come on let's go get some dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey gang I am back and I am ready to rumble, first I want to say the response I have been getting for this story is amazing. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Cloud4012: I will do my best, thank you :D**

 **Blank Core Devil: Naw that wouldn't be nice o-o Nimbus is from DBZ, so sadly no he won't get that. Glad you liked the chapter, and yep lots of details.**

 **The Watcher Earth C-137: Happy you stuck it out man**

 **Narharcan: XD Well there goes one ship, I wonder how many more will appear.**

 **Guest893: Happy to know you like it, and my main story :D**

 **LucasVAMP: Yeah I know it's a strange choice, but I figured it would be interesting enough idea. Don't worry the giant monkey will appear sooner or later.**

 **Crash Barecode: Well with Kya it's more of a thing with me, I thought it weird she looked older then she should have. I mean look at Bomi her older brother, he has dark hair despite being older. So I just made her physically look younger.**

 **ZILLAFAN: Interesting idea, one worth considering.**

 **Tunak23: Thanks! I think it would be interesting to be there during that time, but I figured the Korra storyline would work better for Magnus.**

 **Rainsfere: Yeah, I have a slight problem. I am sorry you won't stick around, but that's your choice friend. I hope though you'll come by once in a while.**

 **Reptil: Thanks and here is the next chapter!**

 **PassiveNox: Happy to know your enjoying yourself.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Well this is weird." Looking around in confusion I raised an eyebrow. I am completely surrounded by gray/purple mist. "Don't tell me I've been taken from the Avatar world?" Seriously if someone did that… I am not sure how I am going to react; most likely I'll scream bloody murder. Seriously this is rather annoying, I've been stuck in the Avatar world for three months now. If I am suddenly transported to another world, I will lose it all. Unless I am somehow back home, then… Well I think I will be okay with that.

"Do not worry, this is simply a dream."

Turning the voice my jaw dropped. "Yo-Yo-Your… A saiyan!"

The being before me is most certainly a saiyan, the tail and hair is a dead giveaway. His hair is similar to Vegeta, though he has a singular bang hanging over his head. Though what's strange is he has soft features, nothing at all like the prince of saiyans. Instead he looked like a happy go lucky guy. To add to this strange image he is dressed in a black leather jacket, a blue polo shirt, khakis, and loafers. His long monkey tail just swinging back and forth, as he just stands there with a smile. "Yes sir I am."

"Who are you?" Please don't tell me a saiyan and I traded places or something… Or like this isn't a Quantum Leap kind of deal… Like he isn't in my body? No my reflection is mine, so I don't have to worry about him causing problems in my life. Or so I hope.

"Relax, I'm a friend. Plus, I didn't take your body or anything. Your still you." Smiling happily the strange saiyan held up his hands.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I placed my hands on my knees. "Thank goodness for that… I would be pretty freaked out if a saiyan was in my body… No offense."

"None taken Magnus." Placing a hand on his hip, the strange saiyan turns his head to the side. "I know exactly how our race is, no need to explain it to me."

Okay… That … Yeah, I am still not used to the fact that I am a saiyan. "Wait… If you didn't take over my body or something, who are you and what is going on?" Lifting my head, I stared at the taller saiyan with a suspicious look. Who is this guy? I mean he looks kind of like Gogeta, only not a super saiyan or anything. Also what is he doing here? Could this be my saiyan half talking a physical form? Because well if he is, why isn't he dressed in cool battle armor or Goku's gi? Man this is confusing. So many questions!

"Well… Like I said I am a friend." He rubbed the back of his head, as his tail wrapped around his waist. "However if you want to call me something… Call me Yoshi."

He seemed rather hesitant to tell me his name… Is Yoshi even his real name? Raising an eyebrow I straightened up and crossed my arms. "But you're not a green dinosaur, nor the owner of a karate rat."

"Uh…" Yoshi turned his head in confusion, looking like a confused puppy.

"Never mind…" My humor is lost on so many people, it's hard being a comedy god. "So, Yoshi… What or who are you? I know you keep saying you're a friend, and I know you're a saiyan… But that doesn't explain anything."

Yoshi turns his head to the side. "It's sort of hard to explain, but think of me as… A Spirit Guide. Yeah that's it." Snapping his fingers the tall saiyan nods. "I'm your Spirit Guide, more or less."

"Okay… Not what I was expecting… But this is the Avatar World, I guess they are more… Spiritual than Dragon Ball, so I guess you have to be Spirit Guide." Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to let this go. I mean what else could I do? "So… Are you a spirit of this world? Or something?"

"Or something." Chuckling Yoshi walked over to me, and held out his hand. "Anyway it's nice to meet you."

Taking his hand I nodded. "You too… So… Spirit Guide, what sort of guidance do you have for me?"

Yoshi begins to grin widely at me, which is a little unsettling. He went from look like a friendly puppy dog, to a shark in an instant. "Just don't die, I'll be back to check in on you later."

* * *

"Don't die? What kind of advice is that?" Looking at Naga expecting an answer, I felt extremely disappointed when the polar-bear dog didn't say anything. All she did was look at me confused. "Never mind girl." Rubbing her massive head, we both watched Korra as she preformed an earthbending kata. "Keep up the good work Korra!" Stopping for a moment the Avatar smiles and waves, then she goes back to what she was doing. Typically I would join her during her training, unless it's 'official' Avatar stuff. Which this is. See in the show Korra was a 'master' of her bending arts, but in reality? She is just good with the arts. Expect for waterbending, she is an expert when it comes that. Though she trained under Katara, so that's to be expected. The woman is a monster when it comes to waterbending.

"Having fun watching Korra?"

Turning to the voice I smiled happily. "Hey Katara, how are you doing?" Katara is always a welcome sight in the compound, and when she can the woman spends time with me. We mostly just talk to one another, about… Well whatever came to mind. The elderly woman and widow of the last Avatar would ask me about where I came from. Or about my life. I of course got to ask her about her adventures, which let me tell you… It's one thing watching a cartoon, it's another hearing it from the person who was there. Turns out things didn't go exactly the way the show made them out to be.

"I am well Magnus, and you never answered my question." The elderly waterbender smiles at me as sits in the snow next to me.

"A little bit yeah, it's pretty interesting. The different bending styles, and the movements that go with them." Shrugging my shoulders, I turned my attention back to Korra. This is pretty interesting. The styles of bending are amazing, even without adding in the mixture of bending. firebending is extremely viscous, waterbending involves a lot of back and forth similar to tai chi in some ways. Earthbending involves facing down your opponent, and their attacks. However since Korra is the Avatar… She combines all these styles, which have interesting results. She can lead with firebending style of fighting, then go straight into earthbending and finish up with waterbending. She is a mixed martial artist, much like me.

"Yes they are." Katara turns to look at me, a curious expression on her face. "So is your fighting style. It is quite unique. I have seen similar fighting styles, but nothing exactly like it."

Right… My fighting style has a decent about of Korean, Japanese, Brazilian, other countries mixed into it. So it's hard to pin down how I fight. Rubbing the back of my head, I grinned slightly. "Well fighting styles where I come from are… Different."

Katara just smiles at me, like she always does. "Magnus can you indulge an old woman's curiosity?"

"Uh… Sure, what's up? I mean what do you want to know?

"Something I've noticed since you came here months ago, every time there is a full moon you are either asleep. Or you refuse to leave the healing hut." Katara turned her head to the side, and places her hands on her lap. "I wonder why is that?"

Crap… I didn't think she would notice that, to be honest I didn't think anyone noticed. The full moon is a special time in the water tribe. They typically have a full moon festival, which consists of snacks, dancing, and all-around fun. However… I can't be involved with that. I have yet to turn into an Oozaru, and I plan on keeping it that way…. Would it be simpler to cut my tail off? Yeah it would be, but I am not into self-mutilation and it would be difficult to explain why I cut my tail off to the others. Plus… I am curious about something. Could Super Saiyan 4 be a thing? There are a lot of factors to go into that, including learning to control the Oozaru. However that is something I can't even fathom doing yet. Something about turning into the giant monkey form… Well it bothers me. Until I learn a safe way to turn into that form, without killing someone… Or a safe way to go out under the full moon.

"Have you ever heard of moon sickness?" I asked the healer, hoping she had. If so she did… Well it would make things a little easier. "Or have you noticed how the full moon, has an effect on people? Makes them different in some ways?"

Raising an eyebrow, Katara slowly nods not getting my point. "Yes I have."

"Well it's like that for me, the full moon makes me really sick and affects my mood." By sick I mean turn me into a giant monkey, and by affect my mood… I really mean, I become extremely violent and I will most likely kill everyone around me.

"I see, why didn't you say anything?" I think the elderly waterbender knew I wasn't telling her everything. "We could have offered you aid."

"Nothing you could do." Which is true, unless we cut off my tail… But again that's not an option for me…. It's more of a last resort, but if it really came down to it… I would cut off my tail… Okay that almost hurt just to think about.

"That is quite sad, the upcoming festival is a special one." Katara gave me a pointed look.

That look made me sigh…. Korra's seventeenth birthday is during the next full moon festival. Which will signal the start of the series. It's both exciting and nerve wracking, not just because it means I could finally leave the compound with Korra… But it would mean that our lives would be in danger. Looking over where Korra is practicing I nod. "I know, but there isn't anything I can do." At least I can spend the day hanging out with my friend, but come night fall? It's off to healing hut for me. Which is sad, but I will deal with it. I hope Korra understands though, I one of her only friends. At least around her age, which really sucks for her. Luckily that will change when she goes to Republic City, however for the time being I am all she has.

The poor girl.

All jokes aside, I wish I could spend the night celebrating Korra's birthday. Oh well, unless I find a way to fully block the rays of moonlight…

"Hey Magnus! Are you ready for our spar?" Katara called out to me with a smile.

Huh? Oh right, I guess it's around that time. See after Korra is done with her official training, she trains with me. Since I insist on helping her, not only for my sakes but for hers as well. Though to be honest… I like doing this for fun! Though it isn't fun if Kya is around, don't get me wrong she is a good person… However she is so over protective! She is worse than my own mom. Thankfully she isn't here today. She is off in the town, which means I don't have to wear any of the protective gear!

"Go on and go Magnus." Katara motions for me to go with a grandmotherly smile. "Have fun."

"Yes ma'am!" Getting to my feet, I patted Naga on the head. Jogging over to the training field where Korra is waiting for me. Before sparing though, I began to stretch out my muscles. As I did so, my tail unwrapped from around my waist and started to swing back and forth. It needed some stretching to. Keeping the darn thing wrapped around my waist is not easy work. Plus if I am not careful, I could get a cramp… And getting a cramp in your tail is pain!

Korra taps her foot as she watched me stretch. Letting out a impatient groan, the Avatar rolls her eyes "You almost done?"

"Hold your horses I almost done." Grunting I put one of my arms over the other.

Blinking in confusion, Korra turns her head. "What's a horse?"

"It's like a pony only bigger, but that's not important right now." Ignoring the confused look that the Avatar kept giving me, I began to cackle. It's hilarious, the number of mixed animals they have in this world the amount here will amaze and shock you. Sure there is Naga, but she is just a giant dog with bear like legs. That's about it, so she isn't really that shocking. No the real shocking thing is running into a giant leopard with caribou antlers…. It freaked me out and yet… I want one.

"… Can we just fight now?" Korra asked one eye twitching.

Grinning I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not?"

The Avatar covered the distance between us both, in a flash of movement. Now I am not sure if it's the fact that Korra, isn't taking it easy on me anymore or if she is just getting faster. But… I really think she is getting faster! I dodged her punch by flipping over her, when I landed behind Korra my tail lashed out and struck her in the back. Yeah, turns out this thing is useful in combat. At least when applied properly.

Stumbling the Avatar was able to maintain her footing, turning around she smirks at me. "So it's sensitive huh?"

Rubbing the back of my head, I let out a chuckle. "I never claimed otherwise." Dropping my arm, I ran toward my fellow teen. Jumping into the air, I punched at Korra. Only for my fist to smack into the ground. Grunting I turned to see Korra's foot heading for my face, extending out my hand I caught her boot and pushed her back. Standing back up, I began to laugh. "Not bad, let's try something different."

"Wait… Are you finally going to show me that thing you've been working on?" Korra asks excitedly, her eyes going wide like a puppy that is about to receive a treat.

"I'm going to try." Let's hope this works, ever since I learned how to sense energy I've been trying to learn to draw out my own power. Which hasn't been easy, even with three months of being here, I still haven't gotten it all down yet. Well not completely. I have been able to do that little ball of light that Gohan made, back when he was showing Videl how to fly. However using my energy to fly, or even attack… It hasn't gone all that well. Despite my saiyan biology I still haven't figured out how to manipulate energy perfectly. Who said doing these kind of things would be easy? Spreading my leg slightly and bending my knees, I pulled my fists back to my sides. Taking in a large breath and closing my eyes, I focused on my energy. Slowly pulling from the center of my stomach, I felt a tinge… Pulling at that sensation as hard as I could, and when I opened my eyes I let out a shout. "Ahhh!" A burst of wind and light rushed out around me, or did it come from me? Either way around my body a white flame like aura appeared, as electricity danced around my arms, and legs. Strength and power filled my muscles, and suddenly I felt like I could suddenly do anything. I wonder if this is how all saiyans feel like when they use energy… Okay I need to stop that train of thought, just because I am physically saiyan doesn't mean I am not human anymore…. Okay it does, but my mind is that of a human.

Screw this thinking thing…. I figured out how to use my energy! It's strange but amazing at the same time, I can't quite describe the feeling. It's like being hooked up to a car battery, but no pain here.

"Magnus… What… Is… That…?" Korra's face showed nothing but shock.

Oh right I am not alone here. I better explain what this is. "Uh… Kind of what I wanted to show you, not the entire thing… But it's close enough." Grinning nervously I rubbed the back of my head. "Don't worry it's not dangerous, well it can be… If I am not careful."

"What does it do?" Katara asked coming up to me with Naga following close behind, the polar-bear dog sniffs at me and tries to paw at my aura.

"Oh, well this is my aura. It doesn't really do much, however what I did is empower myself with my ki. It just increases my strength, speed, stuff like that." As I explained Korra's eyes widened, and she began to jump up and down in excitement. "I can also do other things with it… Like… Uh… Hold on." Walking away from the two waterbenders and polar-bear dog, I made sure I was some good distance away before I tried this. "Korra can you create a large ice block for me? Near the wall?"

"Sure…?" The Avatar slowly created a large block of ice near the wall of the compound. "Now what?" Placing a hand on her hip, Korra gave me a expectant look.

"Just stand back." Waving her away, I knew I needed space for this if it worked. Dropping my aura I moved into a familiar stance, one that is used by an orange clad hero. Cupping my hands, I pushed my energy in between my hands. "Ka… Me…" As I began to speak a blue light appeared, my arms budged as energy coursed through my body. "…Ha… Me…" Holy crap it's working, I am doing it! I can't believe I'm actually doing it! "Ha!" Pushing my arms forward and opening my hands, a blue ki beam extended out and slammed straight into the block of ice shattering it into a million pieces. As the energy dissipated I fell to my knees out of breath, trying to catch my breath I shook my head. "I… I did it…"

I promptly passed out after that.

* * *

"…. What was that…?"

"Is he dangerous?"

"He's my friend!"

"Korra you don't-"

"Woof!"

"I think we should ask him about it first, before we make any decisions."

"You weren't here Kya, you didn't see what he did."

Opening an eye I found a strange sight, I am in the healing hut with several people. Oh and Naga. Can't forget warm, cuddly Naga. Anyway among the people in the hut with me is Korra, Katara, Kya, Chief Tonraq, and the head of the White Lotus guards, and one of the leaders. They all seem to be arguing about… Me. I sure am popular, it's such a burden. Sitting up I watched the argument go on with a small satisfied smirk. Mostly because I was able to use my energy, and I was able to pull off the Kamehameha Wave.

"I'm telling you Magnus wouldn't hurt us, or me. Plus what he did was amazing! It was like… Woosh! And Boom!" Korra tried to describe the wonder that is the Kamehameha Wave, and I think she is doing a wonderful job. I think the hand motions are especially great.

"What makes you think he won't use it on us? We know almost nothing about this frea-"

Chief Tonraq swipes his arm in the air, interrupting the head White Lotus guard. "Enough! He has been here three months, and has done nothing to show he is an enemy." The older man crosses his arms, and shakes his head. "Where does your distrust stem from? Just because he has a tail-"

"No Chief Tonraq it has nothing to do with that." The White Lotus leader shakes his head, his arms in his sleeves. "The White Lotus was charged by Avatar Aang to protect Avatar Korra. Which we will do from anyone or thing. We know nothing about this young man, expect for what he tells us. Then add in the other things about him. He has a strange style of fighting, he is able to adapt from grievous injuries and grow stronger from them. Something we witnessed firsthand, add in he has been physically keeping up with Avatar Korra. Now this. We have no choice but to think of him as a threat, until we can prove otherwise." Huh… He has a point. It explains why they don't like me… And here I thought it was my tail. Well that and my penchant for making faces at them, when their backs are turned.

Kya crosses her arms. "He's a teenager! Sure he's a little… Different, but he is a seventeen-year-old teenager."

"That itself may be dangerous." Katara says jokingly… Did she just tell a joke? Sokka must have rubbed off on her.

You know it's a good thing everyone isn't facing me, otherwise they would realize I've been listening to all of this… You know maybe I should let them know that I am awake, it would be the smart thing to do. Clearing my throat I turned my head to the side. "Before you decide to execute me, can I speak for myself?"

"Magnus your awake!" Korra turns to me with a smile.

I tried to give her a thumbs up, but was tackled to the ground by Naga. Now for those of you who haven't been tackle hugged by a polar-bear dog… Let give tell you something... It freaking hurts! Seriously! Naga is extremely heavy! It's like she is a polar-bear mixed with a large dog or something… Oh wait. "Yes I'm fine girl… Get off." I tried to shove the massive beast off, but to no avail. Naga decided to show how excited she was that I was not dead. By licking me to death. The cruel irony of it all, I survive using the Kamehameha Wave. Only to die by being kissed to death by a dog.

"Get off him girl." Korra pulled the white death away from me, with a nervous grin. "Sorry about that, she's just excited that your alright."

Whipping the slobber off, I gave the Avatar a grateful smile. "Thanks for that… Don't feel bad Naga." I told the polar-bear dog, who looked dejected. What is with dogs and being able to guilt you with just a look? "I appreciate the love, but I need to breathe. Which is hard to do with you standing on my chest, you can hug me later okay?"

"Woof!" Barking happily, Naga wags her tail.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming, but we have questions young man." The head White Lotus guy stares down at me.

Kya stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips. "He just woke up, give him some time before you interrogate him."

"I appreciate it Kya, but I can answer a few questions." Peaking around my protector, I cleared my throat and put my hands on my lap. "What would you like to know?" Now that I didn't know but hey it's good to know what people want from you.

"What was that aura around you, and what did you do to the ice block?" The guard in the room asked with a frown, wow straight to the heart of the matter huh? "Also who are you really? What do you plan to do with the Avatar?"

Staring at the guy I turned my head to the side. "Okay… Last two questions first, I am Magnus Maverick, and I plan on being her friend? I mean that's a silly question isn't it?" When I said that, the guard growled angrily. He was only stopped from attacking me by the fact that Korra, stood between him and me. You know one day I am going to smart off to the wrong person, and it will get me killed. Until then I am going to keep doing it. "Anyway, what do you know about ki manipulation?"

"Bender's use their chi when controlling the elements, but what does that have to do-" The guard started to ask but was shushed by the others.

"That's basically all I do, I control ki to physically enhance myself. As for the beam you saw… Well it's called the Kamehameha Wave, created by a great man by the name of Roshi." Well the move was created by Akira Toriyama, but let's not spilt hairs here. "You gather your ki in between your hands, and then push it outwards." As I was speaking I saw Korra look at her hands with a thoughtful expression… Huh a ki wielding Avatar… I wonder if I could teach her how to do it?

I have a weird image of Korra going super saiyan.

And it is awesome.

Granted not possible or anything, since she isn't a saiyan like myself. Yet the ki using part I can do. Though I wonder if I should? I mean don't get me wrong, Korra is a good friend but she can be a hot head. That is the last thing I need, Korra using the Kamehameha on people who don't deserve it. Or delivering a ki punch to somebody's stomach and killing them… Maybe after she chill's out some. Though… Once I learn to fly, I could teach her that. That would be a good idea, it would be useful… Maybe I can teach Mako, Bolin and Asami when I meet them.

Maybe I can become the Turtle Hermit!

Wait didn't the Crane school teach people to fly?

Screw it I'll think about it later.

"Can anyone learn to do this?" Korra's father asked with his arms crossed, a curious look on his face. "Or is just something a saiyan can do?"

Okay how do I answer this? I need to be honest, but do I really want a bunch of ki wielding people running around? That is a scary thought, what would happen if the Equalizers learn how to do it? I mean this world can barely handle what's to come, but if you throw in DBZ like fighting? It would be chaotic. "… Yes… But it will kill most people if they are not properly trained. It took Master Roshi fifty years to even create the technique. So it's not something that others can replicate easily. Unless you're a saiyan, we can control our ki easier than others can." Hopefully this will keep me from teaching too many people. "It's a sad fact but most people just can't learn to do this." Which is kind of true, if DBZ is proved right but… This isn't DBZ everyone here has a distinct knowledge about ki or chi as they call it. Plus this world has a lot more fighting and fighters in it… Or they did.

Because of the advances in this world, nobody really fights anymore. At least not like they did back during the Hundred Year War. So it may be harder to find true fighters, people that would devote themselves to the usage of ki.

"That is interesting, do you think-" Before Chief Tonraq could ask me to most likely teach him or his men. Kya got involved. Hurray for mother henning!

"Chief Tonraq, let him rest. I believe he has been questioned enough for one day." Kya interjected. "Mother don't you agree?"

Katara looks in my direction and slowly nods. "Yes, Magnus exhausted himself. What he needs is rest, and food-" At the mention of food my stomach rumbled… Very loudly. A small smile appeared on Katara's face. "-Right away it seems."

"Very well, but Magnus I would like to know more about this ki thing. It sounds very interesting." Korra's dad smiles at me.

"Yes, we would like to know about this as well." The head of the White Lotus said in a tone that meant… They won't be taking 'no' for an answer. As they left Katara followed suit, along with Kya who said she would be bringing me food. I told her I could go and get it myself, but she insisted on me resting. Which means I am now alone with Korra, and Naga. Can't ever forget Naga, she's important after all.

"I'm glad your awake Magnus, we were really worried." Korra said as she wraps her arm around Naga's neck.

"Woof!" The polar-bear dog nods it's head to confirm her words.

Smiling I pet Naga's head. "Sorry to worry you both, but I am fine. I never did something like that before, and this situation has proven one thing."

"What's that?" Korra asked as she rubbed her dog's head.

Laughing I rubbed the back of my head. "I have to train a lot more!"

Snorting Korra punches my knee and rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot Magnus, only you would think about training after hurting yourself. Oh by the way, can I ask you a favor?"

I had a feeling about this, but might as well humor her. "What's that?"

"Can you teach me how to do that beam thingy?" She asked with a large grin.

Snorting I shook my head, and held out my hand. "Sure why not, but let me figure it out first okay?"

"Okay it's a deal." Korra takes my hand with a large grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone here I am with the next chapter, and hopefully it goes over well with you guys. Now I just want to say thank you for support, it means a lot guys and or gals. The reviews, the follows, the faves. It's awesome. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Narharcan: I am glad you enjoyed that :D**

 **Ericmw8: Awesome glad you think it's cool**

 **Blank Core Devil: xD I won't be doing that, it was just a random thought Magnus had. Also the glasses are not a bad idea, it could work but who knows lol**

 **Crash Barecode: Yep Mama Kya rides to rescue! Yeah I wish her and Bumi had kids... Though Bumi may have kids, I mean who knows. Kya... No such luck sadly.**

 **Reptil: Trust me I feel the same way, and nope no dragon balls. No reset button for them**

 **LucasVAMP: Happy to hear that and sorry to hear that you don't like the DxD Magnus. To be honest both Magnus's are the same, but there is one major difference. Aside one being the Red Dragon Emperor, and the other isn't. Anyway the other diffrence is, that this Magnus is in another world. Away from his family and friends. Also in later chapters, of the DxD story he becomes serious. Jokes and stuff there but he is serious. Also no one saw the Kamehameha coming.**

 **fanficcyberman: Thanks and more is coming!**

 **Guest-Questioner: I did and thank you for the run down and coming up with a training regime :D So the training Magnus does here, is all thanks to you. Though I did make one slight tweak, but otherwise the weight training is all the same.**

 **Now I am going to go and work on some more stuff, but I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Uh… Magnus? You doing okay?" Korra asked looking at me in concern. "You can stop anytime you know, I can always use my waterbending to carry it back myself."

"… Huff… Huff…" I stared up at the Avatar who is sitting on top of Naga, a large grin on my face. "Are you kidding? I'm almost done, now let me concentrate." Without another word I continued my task, which isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world.

Korra shook her head. "Shouldn't you at least use your energy? It would make easier."

"Hey if Goku could do something like this, without energy. Then so can I." Grunting in discomfort, I stopped trudging through the snow to roll my shoulders. "Though… It's taking me a little longer to adjust to this then I initially thought."

Snorting Korra just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "What did you expect? You're wearing at least… Close to one hundred pounds of ice, along with pulling those crates behind you, in the snow…."

"Your point?" Raising an eyebrow I stared at the Avatar, who just sighed and let it go. Chuckling I went back to work of pulling the crates, and myself through the snow. It's been a week since I discovered how to use my energy, and as exciting as it was… I wasn't nearly as strong as I should or could have been, which meant more and more training. One of the things I decided to do is harsh weight training. It wasn't an easy thing to do, since this world didn't have the DBZ weighted clothing. To make up for this, I decided to ask Korra and her father to assist me. For Korra's part, I asked if she could create ice weights around my body. Being used to my odd requests and me in general, Korra did so without questioning it. I had two ankle weights, two for my wrists, and one around my torso.

Now how did Chief Tonraq help? He provided me with some wooded crates, which were filled to the brim with old junk. Broken down machine parts from snowmobiles, and stuff like that. So, I tied some ropes around them and myself. Then I began to pull them around the compound, and partially through the tundra. To make sure I didn't get myself killed, Korra and Naga both came with me. At the insistence from Kya… Though Korra didn't need much convincing, she and I were friends. It also gave her an extra excuse to leave the compound, which she really loved. I seriously felt bad for Korra, she hardly ever gets to leave. Other then me, she doesn't have anyone close to her own age to hang out with. If I hadn't shown up, she wouldn't have anyone until Republic City. Which is far too long of a time in my book.

"Never mind, stupid monkey boy." Korra mutters good naturedly. "I'll never understand you Magnus."

Laughing I shook my head, my tail swaying back and forth. "That's part of the fun isn't it?"

"You're a dork." Korra laughs and rubs Naga's neck. "Isn't that right girl?"

"Woof!" Barking the polar-bear dog wags her tail in agreement.

"Naga you're a traitor! I give you tons of belly rubs, and this is the thanks I get?" I wanted to get mad, but it's impossible to remain angry at such a cute puppy. To make up for her betrayal Naga licked my face and rubbed up against me. "Gah!" I almost fell over from her apology luckily, I caught myself and Korra pulled her massive dog away. "Fine I forgive you." Barking happily Naga lifted her head up and trotted ahead, looking quite proud of herself.

"Your whipped Magnus." Korra looks back and smirks at me.

"Shut up Korra." Grumbling under my breath, I kept on marching onward doing my best to ignore the smug Avatar.

* * *

After an hour of dragging massive weights, ice and myself through the snow. We finally made it back to the old homestead, Korra immediately took Naga back to her section. She was going to feed the polar-bear dog, and give her a good rub down. As for me? I had to drag my crates over to my area, which is a little place close to the main gate. After dropping them off, I had to go and report to Kya and Katara. While they approved my new training regime, both of them wanted to make sure I didn't seriously hurt myself. Making my way to the healing hut, I found both Katara and Mother Hen Kya waiting for me.

"Right on time Magnus." Kya says with a smile as I walk through the door of the hut. The elderly waterbender gestures for me to remove my clothing, and climb into the healing area.

Stripping down to my boxers and laying down in the water, as both Kya and Katara began to examine me. Now waterbending healing feels really weird, but in a good way. The swirling water is warm and comforting, it's kind of like being in a hut tub. Only one heals you, and the other doesn't…. Speaking of that… I still have no idea how waterbending healing works, I tried to get Katara to explain it to me. She said waterbenders used the water to help re-direct the energy path of chi in the body, and that is what causes the healing. Which doesn't really mean much to me… My best guess is that the water helps speeds up the body's natural healing. Though Katara did say there are limitations to what it can do, certain illness and major damage cannot be healed.

Which means I have to be careful in my training, because if I seriously injure myself… Well it's not a pleasant thought.

"How was your afternoon stroll?" Katara asks with a smile on her face.

"Not too bad, but I wish there was a better way to train." Like a gravity room or you know… DBZ weighted clothing. Hell I would take the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, despite the hell it really is… Goku could barely be in there as a kid. I am not even at the level he was when he trained with Kami. Which means I wouldn't be able to handle it if it existed.

Kya rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me. "I'll never understand your obsession with training, you are already quite strong for your age. In fact you are stronger physically then several grown men, yet when will it be enough for you?"

I… I don't know… I have no real way of answering that question. I want to be strong enough to help Korra face down future challenges, and deal with the problems of this world. Then I want to be able to find a way back home, if it's possible at all. However, at my level strength right now and with access to my ki… I could bench press Naga with one hand. That was a fun afternoon, I freaked out Korra though. I also learned that day to never do it again… Korra may not be a saiyan or as strong as some of DBZ's fighters, but she hits hard! Anyway I digress. Do I really need to keep training…? I think… I don't have a choice in the matter. My saiyan biology won't let me stop, I have this drive, a need to be better and stronger. Its like… I have to grow stronger, no matter what. Is this how Goku feels? Well for him it's a matter of choice, he wants to become stronger. Stronger then who he was, to go past all of his limits.

… I kind of want to do the same thing… Maybe its my monkey brain talking, but I want to become stronger for myself.

"Kya, I want to become stronger…. Plus we are in the South Pole. What else am I supposed to do? Make a snowman?" I said that last part with a grin, which made Kya snort and shake her head. While Katara on the other hand just chuckled. At least someone appreciates my sense of humor. "Now what's the problem doc? Will I ever play the violin again?"

"You're fine, there are no issues." Kya shakes her head at me, standing to her feet the elderly woman rubs the bridge of her nose. "I swear you are worse then Bumi, when you get dried off and dressed I need you to come into town with me. There are a few things" With that said Kya walks out of the room mumbling. "I swear that boy is going to make me go gray."

Snorting I sat up and climbed out of the water, and Katara using her waterbending removed the water from my body. "Oh, thank you Katara." Smiling in thanks I began to get dressed, but was stopped by the elderly woman.

"I believe you should have a change of clothes Magnus; your old ones are getting rather ratty." The master waterbender points to the pile of clothing I had dumped on the ground. Yeah… She's right, my cargo pants while I did my best to maintain them over the last several months… They are not in the best of shape, while my t-shirt isn't too badly damaged. I am sure it would need to be tossed soon enough. The only things of mine that didn't need to be tossed out were my sneakers, my sleeveless hoodie, and my phone. Though I had the thing shut off, I didn't want to waste it's power…. For personal reasons.

"You may be right, but I don't-"I stopped as Katara hands me a buddle. "-Never mind. You really think of everything, don't you?"

Katara pats my hand and chuckles. "I am a grandmother dear, it is my job. I will leave so you can get changed, oh and you can thank Kya for the clothing."

As she left the room, I began to check over the clothing a smile on my face. Kya can be a bit pushy and bossy, but she is a good person. She also has good fashion sense. The clothing while made by the water tribe people, was not in their colors. The baggy cloth like pants were black in color… Hey there is a hole for my tail. How thoughtful. There is green slash for a belt, two red arm bands, and a blue shirt with short sleeves. "I really need to thank Kya." Grabbing my hoodie and slipping it on, along with the brown boots that I have been wearing since I got here. I headed outside to find Kya standing by the front gate waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" She asks with her arms crossed.

"Yep, oh and thanks for the clothes by the way." Tugging my new shirt for emphasis, I smiled at the waterbender.

Kya smiles and chuckles with her arms crossed. "Your old clothes were getting raggedy, come on. We have to pick something-"

"Hey, can I come too!?" Korra came running up to us both, with an eager smile on her face. "Nice new duds Magnus, they suit you."

Smiling I rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks Korra, and sure I have no problem with it. You cool with it Kya?"

The older waterbender shook her head. "Sorry Korra but it's time for your firebending lesson." Kya places a hand on her hip and with her other hand, she gestures to Korra's firebending instructor. Who is standing not to far away, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh come on Kya, he won't mind. Plus I am almost ready to take the test. We're just waiting until after my birthday." Korra argued with a sheepish and proud look on her face. Oh right her birthday is… Crap it's tomorrow! I forgot all about it! I've been so focused on training that I didn't get her anything… Granted I don't have any money… So it would be kind of hard to get her something. Maybe I could ask Katara or Kya… Or even Chief Tonraq for some money. No I can't do that, these people have taken me in, fed me, clothed me… I can't ask them for any money, it would be… Wrong. At least in my mind. Oh well… Maybe I can teach Korra how to sense energy, that would be a useful skill to possess. I did promise to try and teach her a few things.

"You can go into town later. Go to your lesson." Kya waved her hand at Korra, and turned around to walk out the gate.

Frowning the dark-haired girl sighs. "Okay, bye Magnus. I'll see you later." Turning around the Avatar walks away to go join her firebending teacher.

"That was a little harsh, I am sure it would have been fine for her to skip. At least this once." Frowning I crossed my arms, and followed after Kya.

"I know, and I'll make it up to her, but Magnus… Have you wondered why we are going into town?" The only daughter of Korra and Aang gave me a pointed look. "What could we get in town that I possibly wouldn't want Korra around to see?"

Oh... Oh! Okay that makes sense. "You're getting her birthday present, aren't you?"

"Correction, we are getting her present." Nudging me playfully, Kya smiles and crosses her arms. "Come on Magnus, I need your help carrying it back."

Shaking my head with a small smile, I followed after Kya and together we headed into town. As we walked we both made small talk, however that stopped when we got into town. You know the Southern Water Tribe is a pretty cool place… Get it, cause its in the South Pole… Screw you that was funny! Ahem… I digress, I liked this place a lot. Sure it's not like my home of L.A. but there is a quite majesty here. Something that I couldn't place my finger on, maybe it's just being out here so close to nature. Yet they still have some modern conveniences, and keep most of their traditions. The days are great here, but it's at night when this place really shines. There are so many stars in the sky it is… Just awesome. I have never in my life seen so many stars, it's like… Well millions upon millions of fireflies hanging in the sky.

… I really like this place. Huh, I should living in a place like this when I get back home… Home… Crap now I am depressed. As amazing and beautiful as this place is, I miss my home. My city. My family. My friends… I hope I can get home one day, as messed up as my world is right now… It's still my home.

"Oof!"

Huh? Being pulled from my thoughts, I looked down and paled. "Oh I am so sorry Senna." The person I knocked over is Senna, Korra's mom. "I got lost in thought." Bending down I helped the brown-haired woman stand to her feet. Now I just have to say this… I love Korra's mom, she is just a really cool woman. No ice or cold puns needed here, that is how much I like this woman. She is extremely kind and is enjoyable to hang around. Plus, she makes some of the best food I have ever tasted. She comes by the compound now and then to visit with Korra, and check up on her. Like a good mom. She also took the fact that I am not human in stride… In fact most of the Southern Water Tribe knew about me, and were quite okay with it… Especially the kids, the little buggers think I am the weirdest and coolest thing they have ever met.

"Oh it's fine Magnus." Smiling Korra's mom gently pats my arm, to let me know that she wasn't angry. "No harm done, now what are you doing out and about? Isn't Korra training, right? I thought you would be watching."

"Kya and I are coming to get Korra's birthday present… Speaking of… Where is she?" Quickly looking around I sighed and shook my head. "Dang it I lost her." I really need to stop zoning out and getting lost in my own head. It's a scary place. "Oh well, I'll find her. See you later Senna!" Waving at Korra's mom, I extended my senses and closed my eyes. Okay Kya, where are you? Ah ha! There you are. Opening my eyes I followed Kya's energy signature, in no time at all I found Kya in the shopping district… Granted this is where she was coming in the first place, so… I didn't need to use my ki sensing power. Still it's fun to feel out people's energy.

I found Kya standing outside one of the local stores, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "I wondered when you would get here."

"Sorry, got lost in thought, and then I ran into Senna." Rubbing the back of my head, I looked up at the store. "So… What are we picking up for Korra's seventeenth birthday?"

Smiling mischievously Kya looks around. "Well you know how Korra like's listening to the pro-bending?"

"Mhm." Korra is downright obsessed with the sport, when the White Lotus guards listen to it on their radio she would sneak off to listen. I joined her a couple of times, and I got to admit the sport sounded interesting. However… Bruce Woolley and The Camera Club were right, video killed the radio. It doesn't help that I am not a fan of sports in general, don't get me wrong I can sit down and watch a game. But… I am not really a fan of sports. If that makes any sense. I'm weird alright? Leave me alone.

"Well I bought Korra her own radio." Kya told me, which made me grin. Though there is just one little problem with this birthday gift.

"You realize that the White Lotus guys won't like this?" It's true. The head of the White Lotus didn't like Korra listening to pro-bending, he says the sport doesn't respect the spiritual side of bending. Which sounded like something Tenzin would say… Or will say at least.

"Since when did you care about what he said? I thought he was in your opinion, and I quote 'A bloated wind bag.'" Kya raises an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Laughing I shake my head and cross my arms. "He is a bloated wind bag, and I don't care. But I thought I was the only one that liked pissing him off."

"Well you were wrong, now come on." Kya gestured to the store, and together we both walked inside. Kya talked with the store owner about her order, while I just looked around. Huh… They have boomerangs for sale, must be because of Sokka. The weapon was his staple throughout his entire journey, so it makes sense they would sell copies. Weird that I haven't seen any before until now, maybe it's a festival thing… Right… Korra's birthday is during the full moon festival, I won't be able to attend. Sure I get to spend the day with her and everyone else, but not at night. Which is when the real fun begins, but I won't be participating.

Damn stupid Oozaru form, if I didn't want to see if Super Saiyan 4 was real… Or if I didn't like the idea of self-mutilation, then I would cut my damn tail off and be done with this situation.

"Magnus would you mind?"

Oh right I am here doing stuff. I really need to stop getting lost in my thoughts. "Sure." Walking to the counter, I picked up a large wrapped package. "Hey what's this?" On top of the radio is a brown paper bag.

"Something else I ordered." Taking the bag, Kya holds it close and out of my view. "Don't worry about it." I am curious but it's none of my business, so I am going to leave it alone.

"Okay, so where to? Back to the Compound?"

Kya shakes her head as we walk out of the store. "Are you kidding me? As curious as Korra is? She would sniff this out right away, no we are going to keep it at my house."

"That makes sense." Korra is always curious, but you can't really blame her. "Alright. High-ho, high-ho off to your home we go." Kya and I both walked out of the store, and made our way to her house. Which is a modest place not far from the Compound, so it didn't take us long to drop off Korra's birthday present. Though the moment we left her house, something interesting caught my eye. Up in the sky is a rather large shadow and it is headed straight for the Compound… Wait is that what I think it is?

"Ah seems my little brother is early." Kya walks up next to me with a smile. "Come on Magnus, it's time you meet my baby brother and his family."

* * *

Once back at the Compound I got my first look at a Sky Bison, and I have to say it is… Awesome and freaky at the same time! Seriously! It's like a mixture of a bison and manatee, and it also has six legs… The biology of this creature confuses me greatly, but the geek and animal lover just wants to hug the ten-ton creature. That of course had to wait, because I have to go meet J.K Simmons… I mean Tenzin and his family. The new generation of airbenders, were quite interesting in the show and they were no less so in real life. Jinora is polite, her sister Ikki is a chatterbox, while Meelo… He is a wild child, and likes playing around. Right now the three airbending children are playing in the snow, as Tenzin and his wife are talking with Katara and an excited Korra. The moment we showed up, the kids decided to hug and talk with their favorite aunt. Though… Kya is their only aunt, but that's besides the point.

"Aunty Kya, it's so wonderful to see you again." Jinora bows her head with a smile, after she pulled away from her aunt. "How have you been?"

"Oh Jinora you have gotten so big-" Kya started to say but was interrupted by Ikki.

"Aunty Kya! Can we have a snowball fight? Can you use your waterbending to make an army of snowmen to fight us? Can you? Wouldn't it be fun?" Jumping up and down Ikki clapped her hands together excitedly… You know that sounds really fun, I wonder if Kya will do that. Fighting an army of snowmen in a snow ball fight? Wait… Would the snowballs be considered flesh to the snowmen? That's kind of morbid if you think about it… Feeling danger… Turning around I found Meelo standing behind me, the young airbender was staring at my tail. Which is still wrapped around my waist, but he kept staring at it.

"Why do you have two belts?" He asked pointing at my tail, turning his head in confusion.

"To doubly make sure that my pants won't fall off." When I said that, Meelo just nods like that made perfect sense. Huh I can't believe he bought that, boy will he be shocked to find out I have a tail.

"Oohh who is this?" Ikki abandoned her aunt and decided to see the who I was. "I'm Ikki but you can call me Ikki. Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you Korra's boyfriend? Why is your hair bronze? Are you a bender? Can you bend fire? Oh can you make a tornado of fire? Or are you an earthbender? Can you see with your feet?" Sweet merciful Buddha! She never shuts up! Her mouth is going a million miles a minute. She kept asking question after question, never giving me a chance to answer any of them…. I am a little worried she will die from lack of oxygen… I need some duct tape or something, give this girl a chance to breathe.

Luckily, Ikki didn't die from the lack of oxygen to her brain and I was saved from the endless questions by Jinora. Who gently nudges her sister to let her know that she should breathe. "Forgive my siblings. I'm Jinora." Bowing the young airbender has a polite smile on her face. "This my sister Ikki and that is our brother Meelo."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Magnus." I returned her bow with a smile, and when I righted myself up I saw Tenzin and his wife walking toward us. Okay Magnus let's be polite, no refences to anything J.K Simmons has done… Oh god this is torture.

The airbending master spoke to Kya briefly, before coming to speak to me. "So, you are the young man that my mother has told me about. I am Tenzin."

"Yes sir. I'm Magnus, it's nice to meet you." Now don't make, or use a reference to… Anything that J.K Simmons has done, and we will be safe… This is hell, literally help… I guess you could say, it's not my tempo… I can't stop myself!

* * *

Turns out Tenzin and his family are here for Korra's birthday. Which makes sense I suppose, it's too early for her airbending training. Especially since Pema, Tenzin's wife is not close to bursting like she was in the show. Granted she is showing, a lot but not to the point to where she could give birth at any moment. Speaking of Pema, she is a very serene and nice woman. Well when she isn't dealing with her children, don't get me wrong. She loves her kids a lot, but she is slightly annoyed at some of the things they do. Like toss snow at her with airbending, but despite that… She is a good mom and cool person.

After getting the airbending family settled, and taking care of their sky bison (Whose name I found out is Oogi). Things in the Compound got pretty lively with the airbending children. Despite Tenzin and Pema's best attempts, the kids ran around like their hair was on fire. Then again you can't blame them, their basically on vacation, they get to attend a party, and play in the snow. What kid wouldn't be excited?

Speaking of the party… It's tonight, while the entire tribe went to prepare for not only a festival but the Avatar's birthday. Things in the Compound didn't stay the same, because it is her birthday Korra got the day off from her training, which meant she could spend the day however she wanted. Korra decided to spend the day with the airbending kids, they all played together. At this point, I got to see a side of Korra I've never seen before. Korra the big sister. She really was like an older sister for Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. She played with the three of them, had a ton of patience for all of their antics. Okay mostly Ikki and Meelo, Jinora is pretty chill for a ten-year-old but she is still ten. So she has her kid moments. Right now the five of us were all standing outside the Compound, we were all trying to decide what to do for the day.

"So what are we going to do?" Korra asked with her hand's on her hips.

"Korra can we go penguin sledding!? Can we? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Ikki jumped up and down begging her big 'sister'.

"Yeah let's do it!" Meelo has a large grin on his face.

Jinora smiles and nods her head eagerly. "I would love to do that. Gram Gram, used to do that with Grandpa Aang."

"Then let's do it!" Korra pumps her fist into the air, then turns me with a smile. "What about you Magnus? Want to go penguin sledding? Or are you going to train today? Like always."

Now that is a good question, and I had the right answer. "Let's go penguin sledding, I can put off training for today."

Korra smiles happily and nods. "Alright let's go! Come on everyone."

With that decided we all went hunting for otter penguins. The only tools we'll need is a basket of fish, and our wits. Korra led to where one of the local colonies lived, and it took both us to restrain both Ikki and Meelo. Otherwise they would have run out there and scared the creatures off. Despite us stopping them, the two of them whined.

"Korra why'd you stop us? They're right there!?" Ikki pointed with a pouting face.

"Un-hand me belt man, I must sled on a penguin!" Meelo squirmed in my grasp.

"If you rushed out there, you would scare them away." Korra hissed as she put a finger to her mouth.

"They are wild animals after all, you have to be tricky in order to them." I said with a wink.

"Ohh" Meelo and Ikki nodded in understanding, while Jinora just shook her head with a smile.

"Gather around, here's the plan." Korra said as we huddled together. "Each you take a fish from the basket, and toss it close by. The penguins will swarm, and then you grab one. After that… Climb to the hill, and go sledding. Now go!"

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo nodded excitedly. All three went to the basket and picked up a fish, and tossed them into a group of otter penguins. As the strange chimera like animals rushed toward the fish, the airbending trio jumped into the group and quickly grabbed an otter penguin.

"Korra! Look I got one! I got one!" Ikki jumped up and down giggling happily. "I'm going to name him… Cupcake!" Hugging the poor mix-matched creature, the brown-haired girl swayed back and forth.

"I have one as well!" Jinora has a large grin on her face.

Meelo was the only one that didn't seem happy, instead he looked thoughtful. "This is the start of my army."

Wait what?


End file.
